Omniscient
by Your-TheReason-I-Smile
Summary: After a disastrous earthquake strikes New York, Clary's mother decides to move to Australia. Clary has trouble settling in and she meets a boy from school that seems to know how to smoothen her pain. But will it be enough to keep her life under control?
1. Chapter 1: New country, New life

**Well Hii, this is my first fanfic and I'm going to try my best, best effort to make it enjoyable to read  
Few words in this story will be changed around for example, "Mom." Since Clary lives in  
Australia in this book, She would be saying "Mum." (like all aussies do : )... So I hope you guys will still understand.**

**A few Things to note:**  
**-There will be Fluff in this story later on, Promise :D**  
**-No Demons/ShadowHunters/Angels, It's just a normal world.**  
**-We will be focusing on Clary's POV most of the time during this Fanfic.**

**Songs used:**  
**No Air – Jordin Sparks Ft. Chris Brown**

**Sorry for long A/N and..**  
**HERE YOU GO!**

**Chapter 1: New country, new life.**

Clary laid on her bed, with her hands locked under her head, resting on her pillow in her new room. She looked around her room, pink paint covered the walls, her desk was also pink... and well, the carpet was ... pink. Her room made her feel like she was living in a Barbie world, where only the colour pink existed. She tried to relax and remember all the good things she has been through back in New York. She shut her eyes so she could concentrate harder, but all she saw behind her eyelids were the visions of her old home that collapsed down, she couldn't think of anything else; she remembered reaching the front door of her house when she arrived from school, her mother was gardening and that was when it happened, an earthquake unleashed its fury on New York. The feeling was unforgettable. People ran out of their houses, screaming. The quake lasted for minutes and the devastation it caused was incredible. The streets were flooded with people despairing over their great loss. Clary hasn't seen anything more devastating. On her street, there wasn't a single house standing, literally. The list of the destruction was endless. This memory clouded Clary's mind. It will never leave her head. She wiped tears off her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. She missed her old home, her room, her old school and lastly she deeply missed Simon, her best friend since childhood. Her new room didn't feel right; it just didn't feel like... home. She got up, went downstairs and saw her mother, Jocelyn, unpacking a box full of books. Her mother's cheeks were pink and her forehead was full of sweat, it was obvious she had been moving around furniture.

"Hi mum, how's it going?" asked Clary, leaning aside on the wall in her living room.

"Mmm... Good. Would you like to help?" answered her mum while also grabbing a tissue from the tissue box on the table in front of her and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Actually mum, I was going to ask if I could take a walk to the park? I need some fresh air." She didn't mean to be rude but she desperately needed the fresh air, to breathe and to think.

Her mother nodded. "Just be home before dinner and be safe, sweetheart."

_I won't get myself into any trouble, mum. _But those words didn't come out. Clary grabbed her iPod, turned the doorknob and walked out the door. The golden sun stung her eyes, it was such a beautiful day, and the sky was a sapphire blue with fluffy white clouds. Birds flew in the sky chirping. Clary walked out of her street and turned left, heading towards the park. Already, she could see children playing on the slides, dribbling soccer balls and even some playing badminton. Clary looked around trying to find a place to seat where no one could distract her and the swings caught her eye. She walked over to it and sat down; as she did she turned on her iPod and put the music on shuffle. The first song started to play.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?_

If I should die before I wake,  
It's cause you took my breath away,  
Losing you is like living in a world with  
no air, oh.

I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave.  
My heart won't move, it's imcomplete,  
If there was a way that I could make  
you understand.

But how do you expect me,  
To live with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you,  
It's so hard for me to breathe.

Clary felt so lonely and if only she was back in New York, she could be laughing with Simon, watching movies and having popcorn fights right now. Oh, if only she had the chance to go back, she would be happy again. Her mother doesn't want to return though and that shatters Clary's heart, for not being able to see Simon ever again. A single tear dropped from her eye, but she made no move to wipe it away. Many more tears fell as she watched the kids; all having fun, laughing at each other and enjoying their games.

_Got me out here in the water so deep,  
Tell me how you gon'be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe,  
There's no air, no air._

No air, air,  
No air, air,  
No air, air ,  
No air, air,

No more ,  
Baby,  
There's no air, no air,  
No air, Oh!

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air,  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there,  
There's no air, no air.

Oh, she needed Simon more than ever; she needed someone to comfort her, to give her the smile that lit up her face and to make her feel that she belongs in this new country.

_Got me out here in the water so deep,  
Tell me how you gon'be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe,  
There's no air, no air._

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air,  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there,  
There's no air, no air

Got me out here in the water so deep,  
Tell me how you gon'be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe,  
There's no air, no air.

Clary sniffed, her nose was all clogged up, it was hard to breathe, and her eyes were blurry, still full of tears. Her heart ached; she needed the happiness she once had.

_No air, air.  
No air, air.  
No air, air.  
No air._

The song slowly ended and the kids had left the park, Clary took a deep breath and looked up at the sky, fiery orange and scarlet reds filled the sky. She watched as the sun began to set and slowly the sky begun to cool with the indigo of the night. Her stomach growled, it was getting late and her mother would be worried, so she got off the swings and headed home, leaving the park quiet and peaceful.

* * *

Clary walked upstairs, usually she would run, but today her stomach was full of pizza. She went into her new bedroom; her mother had tried her best to make Clary's room feel like the one back at her old house. Her laptop on her desk, buzzed to life when she hit the 'on' button. It was slowly loading, while waiting she pulled over a chair and sat on it. She logged onto MSN, an online chat messenger used to send messages to friends. She scanned down the screen looking for a particular name and found it, Simon Lewis. Clicking on his name opened up a conversation and Clary typed away.

**Simon, ARE YOU THERE?  
**She waited nervously for a reply...

and soon enough it came. **OMG Clary?! OMG I miss u already! How's LIFE?**

Simon, its hell here theres nothing to do, its so boring here! I havent made any friends yet, maybe thats the reason why its so boring :[

Well, according to my calculations I figured you haven't started school yet?

Nope, First day of school tomorrow tho... I'm really nervous :/

It will be alright, u'll make heaps of friends, ur so kind, lovely and full of humour :D

Clary bit her lip. **You think?**

YEAH! AND also i met this girl named Maia at band practice, wants to join the group, she gave me her number too!!! :D

A little laugh escaped from Clary's lips. **AH HA! That's awesome Simon, im sure u 2 will have fun! =]**

Lol sure, Anyways I need to go to bed, its 3am, Maybe i need to reschedule my computer time -.-

Clary frowned. ** Yes maybe u do need to, goodnight Simon , I miss spending time with u :[**

Me too, Goodnight to u too, Clary Fray. :D

And with that he went offline. Clary turned off her laptop and moved it aside. She took out her sketchbook and pencil case from her desk drawer and placed on her desk. Slowly, she began to unzip her pencil case and found her favourite pencil to draw with. It was golden coloured with silver swirls entangled around it. She opened her sketchbook to a brand new page and tried drawing whatever came up in her mind first, but after minutes to hours, her page still blank, she gave up. It wasn't her to give up this easily, but today it just was. Clary buried her face into her hands and sighed.

"Clary?"

She lifted her head and turned around, "Hey mum," her voice was full of sadness, and her mother seemed to notice.

"Why is my sweetheart so sad? What is bothering you Clary?" said her mother worriedly.

Tears started to form on her eyes, "Oh mum, it just doesn't feel like home...I miss my old home, I could draw there, but it's not the same here. I can't draw, can't think. And there's no Simon." It was so difficult to speak, as tears started flowing down her cheeks.

Her mother came closer and hugged her and Clary cried more. "I know, but you must understand it will be all better tomorrow, at school, you'll have new friends. Now why don't you go to bed now?" Her mother was so nice and calm.

She thought about it before saying, "You always know what to do with me." Her mother laughed quietly and broke the hug. Clary slipped into her pink bed and remembered a question she needed to ask.

"Mum, why is my bedroom ALL pink?"

"Oh, because you are my little princess and princesses need to live in pink rooms."

Part of Clary's mind screamed _Your little princess doesn't want to live in a Barbie world!_, but she figured it wouldn't be a nice thing to say.  
"Goodnight, Mum."

"Goodnight sweetheart." Her mother leaned down and kissed her forehead. "All will be well tomorrow, Goodnight, love you." She turned off the lights on her way out and quietly shut the door behind her.

Clary relaxed and she closed her eyes, imagining what it would be like at school tomorrow. Would it be peaceful there? Or would there be bullies there just like her old school back in New York? Her thoughts made her uncomfortable, how could she sleep if she keeps worrying like this? She thought of something else instead, something happy, Simon. Good memories flooded back when she thought of him and it seemed to do the trick, because she slowly drifted to sleep with a smile on her face, the first smile since arriving here, in Australia.

* * *

**And that's the first opening chapter to this story! Next chapter will be up soon later this week and it might take a while because I want to take my time on it and do a good job. I would love reviews on what you guys think about this story, and if there are any mistakes I'm sorry, ( Don't have a beta yet :[ so I'm trying my best]**

**Please note that during Clary and Simon's conversation, there were spelling mistakes – It is meant to be like that so, :O.**

**Stick around for next chapter! :D**

**Hehe – And don't forget to review =) thanks :D**

**~* I-YourAngel**


	2. Chapter 2: Popularity

********

**Thanks for reviews I SO LOOK FORWARD TO READING THEM! This is my second chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this one too. :) I Tried my best to make this update fast, so I wouldn't let you guys hanging around waiting for too long.**

**Chapter 2: Popularity.**

**

* * *

**

Sunlight bursted into Clary's Bedroom as she pushed aside her curtains. She yawned and stretched her arms up in the air, today was going to be a tough day.

"Clary! Breakfast is ready, it's your favourite, pancakes!" shouted her mother from downstairs.

"Okay Mum, I'll be there in a min!" yelled back Clary.

She made her way into the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. Once she finished, she made her back into her bedroom and opened the wardrobe. She grabbed out a blue school dress and changed. The dress fell to mid-thigh and it looked beautiful. She looked at herself in the mirror. Oh, she was stunning. Her eyes stared at her hair; its orange-red colour fell to her back. And then, her eyes fell to her face. She screamed.

"CLARY?" shouted her mother from downstairs.

"Nothing mum! It was only a spider, sorry!" Clary shouted back.

She looked at herself in the mirror again. It was shocking. It was big. It was absolutely every girl's nightmare. A pimple. It looked like a volcano; she squeezed out the pus and Oo la la! There's the lava. Blood came rushing out. She quickly ran to the bathroom and came back with a wet cotton pad. She pressed it on her nose and watched as the blood soaked up on the cotton pad.

"CLARY! IF YOU DON'T COME FOR BREAKFAST IN A MINUTE, YOU WILL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

Clary took a last glance at her pimple and made her way downstairs. She sat in the dining room and her mother came along with one hand holding a plate of pancakes and the other hand holding a bottle of maple syrup. She didn't look happy.

"Finally! One minute more late and I would have gone berserk and killed you."

"Sorry mum," Clary stared down at her lap, avoiding her mother's staring; she secretly didn't want her mother to know that there was a pimple on her nose.

"I'll be at the kitchen making your lunch, Okay? Remember to put your plate in the sink afterwards." Said her mother and gave Clary a wink.

Whatever, her mother always had fast mood swings. Clary poured the syrup over her pancakes and ate as fast as she could; she had a fantastic plan to cover up her pimple. Make-up. She finished her pancakes and walked over to the kitchen and placed her plate in the sink. She smiled at her mother still making lunch for her and ran upstairs to her mother's room. She searched her desk for foundation and applied it on her nose, normally her mother wouldn't allow her to do such a thing, but she didn't care, this was a 'must do' in order to cover up the redness of the pimple. She ran to her bedroom and looked at her mirror. The foundation actually did a pretty good job.

"CLARY! I FINISHED MAKING YOUR LUNCH! COME ON SWEETHEART DOWN YOU COME, COME ON QUICK, QUICK, QUICK OR YOU'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" Shouted her mother for what seemed like the billionth time.

*****

Clary got in the car and her mother started up the engine. She looked out of the window, to avoid eye contact with her mother; because if her mother saw how much foundation she had put on to cover up her pimple, she would go berserk and probably kill her.

"Okay Clary, we're here. I hope you have a good day," said her mother, stopping the car at the drop-off area.

"Thanks mum, I'll see you later."  
Clary got out of the car and waved at her mother. She entered the front gate, a big sign above her read: Welcome to Sydney College. She smiled, already feeling welcomed.

"Um, hello? Are you the new girl?"

Clary turned around and saw a girl behind her wearing exactly the same dress with long black hair. She looked around sixteen years old, Clary's age.

"Oh um yes, do you mind if you show me around for a bit? I'm kinda lost." answered Clary.

"Sure thing, I'm Isabelle, Isabelle Lightwood. My Class was told that there would be a new girl coming in today, anyway what's your name?"

"Clary, short for Clarissa, but I like Clary."

"That's a lovely name. I'll show you aro-" A bell roared through the speakers interrupting Isabelle's sentence.

"Around. Oh well that's the bell, I'll show you around later. I'll take you to your locker now!" said Isabelle, dragging Clary along to where she was going.

"Thanks so much but please, I can walk!" laughed Clary.

"You'll only be freed once we get there." giggled Isabelle.

"Oh fine," Said Clary, Loving her new friend already.

"Okay, we're here, so this is where you put your bag and books," said Isabelle pointing to the locker in front of Clary. "And this is what you need for first class." She knelt down and picked out books from Clary's bag. "Now, wait here I'll go get my books and we'll go to class together." She grinned and walked away. Clary held her books and locked her locker, and waited. Isabelle came back holding the same books. "We're in room forty-eight! This way!" And she happily skipped while dragging Clary along with her – again.

*****

Finally they arrived, they walked in to the room and they were late.

"Sorry, Miss. But I needed to show Clary around, she's new." squealed Isabelle.

The whole class turned to face Clary, She dropped her face and looked at her feet. Her cheeks flamed and she knew they had turned bright pink.

"Very well, Isabelle. Sit down both of you. Welcome to Sydney College, Clary." said her new teacher.

After the teacher said that, all the girls started whispering to each other; Clary couldn't hear what they were saying. Isabelle dragged Clary to a table of boys and beckoned her to sit down and place her heavy books on the table.

"Clary, Hmm... pretty name. Like the herb, Clary sage. Lovely Hair you have." said a boy next to her. He had golden eyes and his hair was blonde and messy.

"Tha-"

"Sorry Clary, my brother, Jace, is an ass. "said Isabelle, interrupting Clary."But anyway, This is Alec, my second brother and Magnus." She pointed to them sitting on the other side of the table. "I'm sorry we had to seat here, but this is our sitting plan." Isabelle shot Jace the rude finger, but he just grinned.

"Hey Izzy, At least let her thank me." He brushed his hair back with his hand. All of the girls in the class giggled and started talking to each other. Clary could hear what they were saying this time,

"Oh my god, He is such a hotty."

"I know right."

"Hey girls, back off, he's mine."

"Whatever Jace you...idiot" said Isabelle. She muttered the last word under her breath, so quiet that only Clary could hear it.

"Alright Class! Time to begin class. Silence!" shouted the teacher with her hands on her hips.

"This is going to be a very fun class," said Jace ignoring the teacher and giving Isabelle and Clary a wink.

"What was that, Jace, Isabelle and Clary? I said silence! Detention at recess!" said their teacher writing their names on the whiteboard. Clary was about to complain when...

"Now that's going to be a one fun detention!" exclaimed Jace, giving Isabelle and Clary a wink once again.  
The whole class started laughing. Isabelle and Clary groaned. This was going to be a very, very 'fun' and long class.

*****

It was Clary's first day at school and she's got detention already. She and Isabelle groaned when everyone left the room except them and Jace.

"Silence for 10 minutes! No talking or I'll extend the time!" said their teacher nastily. "If you waste my time I waste yours."

Isabelle rolled her eyes, Clary drew pictures in her textbook and Jace grinned. Time seemed to go on forever. Come on! Anytime now!

"Okay, you guys may leave for recess."

"Lets go Clary," Dragging Clary out the door, leaving Jace to walk alone.

They reached the locker bay. Clary opened her locker and stuffed her books in. Her locker was already messy, way to start school. "Hey Clary, Looky Looky, My locker is right next to yours!" Said a cute voice beside her and she turned around, Oh. She turned back to her locker and grabbed out her snack. She shut her locker right when Isabelle came around. This time she dragged Isabelle, out the locker bay.

"You know, I believe you now. Your brother is really an ass."

*****

Period 3 and 4 was horrible for Clary, just like 1 & 2. Clary got detention in both the classes. Hopefully, this one won't be that bad. They were having the subject Chemistry for the last period, 5 and 6. Clary and Isabelle walked into the science lab and sat with the same people they were with all day, Jace, Alec and Magnus. The teacher started marking the roll and stopped when she saw Clary's name next.

"Oh Clary your new. I forgot there was a new student coming into this class. Welcome, my name is Miss Hill." She smiled broadly.

"Thanks." answered Clary.

"Alright. Since it's the second week back from holidays, I would like every girl to pair up with a boy during this activity. This is to know each other more and I hope everyone is comfortable with it. Now get into pairs."

Everyone stood up and began searching for their partner, Isabelle decided to be with Sebastian, one of the 'hottest' guys in the classroom, well to her anyway. Clary still sat on her chair not knowing what to do. All the girls in her class were crowded around Jace asking him to be their partner and to Clary's surprise, he wasn't happy. Clary began sketching in her book, not knowing who to choose.

"No, no, no!" She heard Jace screaming it over and over again."I will pick for myself, Okay?"

Clary felt a light tap on her shoulders, she turned around. "Clary, will you be my partner?" said Jace, already sitting in the chair next to her. She sighed.

"Only if you don't get me into detention and actually do some work." said Clary.

"Alright deal, but you must also agree that you won't call me an ass ever again when I actually do this work." Replied Jace mischievously, crossing his arms.

A smile formed on Clary's lips. "Okay fine." She looked at the girls with the corner of her eye, They all stared at Jace with a surprised look on their faces. _Remember, Jace is an ass but to other people he is handsome and sweet, grabbing all girls' attention. That dumb, Mr. Popular. _She had remembered Isabelle's words from recess. The girls headed back to their tables, Boys had picked them but they didn't like it.

"Okay class, everyone should have partners and now it's time to do an experiment. I will come around and leave sheets of instructions on what to do on your tables, they are pretty self-explanatory you should be starting soon, together." said the teacher, placing sheets on the tables.

*****

"Okay Clary, this sheet is 'so' very self-explanatory, I'm so confused! Tell me what to do Clary! Do I pour this into this vial? And why the hell is it green? Look at everyone else's, their chemicals are purple, are you sure this is right?" said Jace asking Clary heaps of questions.

"Argh! I don't know!"

"Then go ask the teacher."

"She won't help us, she says it's an assignment and we have to do it by ourselves."

"Okay. How about we both go up to her and ask, or we'll go with plan B; keep begging her until she gives up and helps us."

"You know, you really are the best partner." said Clary.

"Oh, really? Thanks." said Jace, laughing at her sarcasm. "You know, I'm really glad you said so. I thought I was horrible." He grabbed her out of her chair and dragged her to the teacher, sitting on her desk. Clary really thought that Isabelle was the only one that drags her, but it looks like she was wrong, oh hell.

"Miss, this is too hard. May you help us pretty please with cherry on top?" asked Jace, grinning and revealing his shining white teeth.

"No Jace, but actually, I'll give you and Clary a chance to do it again tomorrow, so you two better start studying together, tonight. Clary, I'm only doing this because you don't understand how to do it so I'm only giving you this chance to pass the assignment , okay?" replied their teacher, she stood up and shouted to the class. "Alright students, it's time to pack up everything, and once you've done that, you can go home."

"Thanks so much miss!" exclaimed Jace, dragging Clary back to their table.

"Oh hell, why does everyone drag me!" muttered Clary,

"Don't ask me, I don't know why. Now we can pack up this crap and go to my home and study. Oh joy."

"Your home?! When did I agree to that?" asked Clary, shocked.

"Uh... You didn't really. But the teacher said 'we better start studying together, tonight.' So we should take that advice." Said Jace, chuckling.

"Whoa! You know, I really don't believe the 'blondes are dumb' rumours, you really are smart; so what time?" asked Clary, waiting for his reply,

He scribbled some words on a piece of paper and gave it to Clary. "Here's the address and time and please don't tell Izzy yet, she'll kill me for messing around with her friends."

"Alright I'll see you there, but we better study, not play and mess around." Smiled Clary, looking at the piece of paper he had just given her.

"Sure, better show up, or else we'll fail this assignment and I'm going to blame it all on you if we do but anyway, I'm sure this study time we'll be very, very fun." Said Jace giving her a wink and walked out of the classroom. She grabbed her books and headed towards the door, but the teacher stood in her way.

"Where do you think you're going, Clary? Your table isn't cleaned yet. Please clean it up before you go."

Clary turned around and looked at the mess – on her table. Ah crap. That ass, Jace, left her to do all the cleaning up. She sighed. Today, first day of school, was such a great day.

**

* * *

**

**Heheh, so that's the second chapter ;]**

**You'll just have to wait till the next chapter to see what happens next :]. So stick around :D I'll try my best to put up chapter 3 as soon as possible so keep checking back :)**

**-Sorry again if there is any spelling mistakes ( I really do need a beta :O)**

**Don't forget to review. It would really make me happy and maybe write faster ;) and for a special treat, I might also write Jace's POV next chapter. =)**

**Thanks! -**

**= I-YourAngel**


	3. Chapter 3: Despair

**So super sorry for people who waited AGES for this chapter! – In this story, the POV's are switching between Clary and Jace, I'm sure many of you will have no trouble figuring out who's POV it is. I Had trouble posting up this chapter. Typed it all up on Microsoft word, uploaded it onto document manager and then it all messed up, so that's the reason why this chapter took so long. -.- So sorry again, and here it is! :)

* * *

**

"Mum, I'm home!" shouted Clary as she locked the front door behind her. She waited for a reply from her mother but none came. Oh well. Instead of trying to find her, she ran upstairs to her bedroom and threw her heavy bag down onto the bed. She turned on her computer and hopped onto MSN. Two friend requests popped up and she read the email addresses.

_Xx_Izzy_xX_ At PuppyPower Messenger and Jace_Is_Super_Awesome_At PuppyPower Messenger_

She had told Isabelle her email, but she didn't tell Jace. _He probably got it off Isabelle,_ she thought. She accepted the friend requests and two conversations immediately appeared. One from Simon and the other sent from Jace. She read Jace's message first, knowing Simon wouldn't mind if she made a slow reply.

**Hey Clary! Hope you don't mind if I got your email address off Izzy, are you still coming over to my house at 5? –J.I.Z.A ;)**

Ah! She forgot to ask her mother if she could go, she quickly typed back;

**Maybe, I'm going to ask mum right now because I haven't yet and I thought your name was Jace? **

She got up and ran downstairs, "Mum! Where are you? I have something to tell you!" shouted Clary, walking past the kitchen, living room and dining room. "Mum?" She went to the study room and looked out at the window; her mother's car wasn't there on the driveway. Snap. How will she tell her now? Maybe a note saying she'll be at Jace's? She groaned. Where was her mother when she needed her? She sprinted upstairs to her bedroom and grabbed a pen and a piece of paper lying around on her desk. She started to write.

_Hey, Mum. _

_I'm going to Jace's house to study and I'll be back at 6. His house is just down the street near the park, I know where to go, so it's okay, I'll be back. I saw his street name yesterday, while walking to the park. _

_P.S: I've made a lot of new friends at school. ;) – Heaps of fun, I'll tell you all about it at dinner!_

_-Clary._

She made her way to her mother's bedroom and placed the note on her table – right next to her mother's wallet and phone. Holy crap! She held both items up, as if checking they were real. Her mother had NEVER left her wallet and phone at home while going out. Panic rose to her chest – the same pain and fear she had when the earthquake struck. Where was her mother?

_

* * *

_

**_My name is Jace, J.I.Z.A stands for Jace Is Super Awesome, which is totally true. Don't like Jisa so yeah Jiza :), So can u come over?_**

Ten more minutes past and Jace is really losing his patience.

**_Clary, are you there? _**

_Geez, _she was taking an awfully long 'brb'. He'll get busted out by Izzy when she sees him in her room on her computer. "Come on Clary! Why does it take so long for you to reply!" screamed Jace, slamming his head down onto keyboard, bored and annoyed that she wasn't replying.

"What was that, Jace?"

His head bobbed up and Isabelle stood in her doorway with her hands on her hips, staring at him directly in the eyes._ Crap, he screamed a tad too loud.

* * *

_

She took back the note and ripped it in half. Forget it. Her mother never leaves the house without her phone and wallet._This is new, she doesn't forget important stuff like these, was she in a hurry? Even if she was, she still wouldn't have left both the items at home. So where was she? _The same words kept repeating in her head. _Where, Where, Where? _She went back to her room and typed sent a message to Jace.

**_I'm so sorry! I can't come, Got to go, later! _**

She clicked the log out button, and also realised that she forgot to reply to Simon; his conversation still remained on the screen: **Hey Clary, Missing you so much! How are you?** She sighed. Too late, she already logged out. Oh well, her mother was more important right now.

_

* * *

_

"Why the hell are you in my room, Jace?" yelled Isabelle, with so much anger in her voice.

Jace just stared at her, not knowing what to do. The computer made a sound. He turned around and faced the computer. Clary had replied and gone offline. He read the words on the screen;** I'm so sorry! I can't come, Got to go, later!** _Wow, what's with the hurry?_

"Ahem, why are you on MSN? You're never, ever on it!" said Isabelle, interrupting his thoughts.

He sensed her taking a step closer to the screen and he quickly closed the conversation. But not quick enough.

"JACE! WHY ARE YOU TALKING TO CLARY? OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!"

_Yup, Busted. _He logged off and stood up. He looked at Isabelle, her face full of amazement, anger and confusion. He walked out her room without saying a word. You idiot. You just had to scream. He went to his room, and lay down on his bed, staring at the white ceiling. _Clary wasn't coming over, another day staring up at the ceiling – wait, why was she coming over? Great. Big fat F for tomorrow's assignment._ _

* * *

_

Clary laid on her bed, What was she going to do? She didn't know why this was freaking her out so much. She had to scratch her plans to Jace's house, her mother was more important. She got up, and sat on her desk, taking out her sketchbook and pencils. Worrying wasn't getting her anywhere; she has to just wait till her mother gets home. But what happens if she doesn't? She looked at her watch, 5:30pm. It was getting late. Her mother wasn't home. She hasn't started cooking dinner. Clary shook her head, trying to forget her worries. She closed her eyes and started sketching whatever was on her mind. Her pencil moved fast and gracefully. She opened her eyes, when her pencil stopped moving. The figure on the sketchbook was beautiful. It was exactly how Clary pictured it in her mind, she wished so bad that the person she drew was home, right now. A sharp tone pierced her ears. It was the telephone downstairs, ringing in the kitchen. Clary sprinted as fast as she could downstairs into the kitchen, she wasted no time getting there. She picked up the telephone which was still ringing.

"Hello?"

"Um, is this Clary?"

It wasn't the voice Clary was expecting. It was definately not her mother's voice. "Yes, who is this?"

"Oh um, my name is Luke, and I'm one of your mother's friend from work. I came over to your house to check out the paintings your mother painted. She was in a happy and excited mood... rushed upstairs, and I'm sorry Clary... she fell. Your mother screamed in pain and she couldn't move, I couldn't do anything but to call the ambulence. They came almost immediately, there was no blood. Just a few broken bones, she wanted me to tell you that she is fine and she doesn't want you to worry."

Clary listened to every single word he said. He was a stranger but she thanked him for helping her mother. It took her a while to reply, her heart was aching so much. He had said her mother had 'a few broken bones'_. Oh my god_.

"Oh my god, how long is she staying in staying in hospital for? And why isn't her car at home?" Clary had a thousand more questions, but she didn't want this poor guy to answer all of them, who would want to anyway?

"A few weeks, I took her car to the hospital so I could drive her back home when she's better. It's all okay. I'm with her and even though I'm a stranger to you, I promise I'll take care of her. I'm by her bedside and I'll hand the phone over to her so you two can talk."

"Thank you so much for taking care of her, Luke, it means a lot."

"Your welcome,"

"Clary?" It was a new voice, her mother's voice.

"Oh my god Mum! How did you get yourself into all of this?" groaned Clary.

"I'm so sorry, Clary. I have a fractured collarbone and a broken arm. I want you to still take care of yourself, make dinner and don't worry about me too much, Luke is here, I want you to still go to school, but only if you feel like you want to. I'm not forcing you, because... well I cant." Clary heard her mother laugh and then screamed out 'ouch' over the telephone line. "Bloody hell, can't even laugh."

Clary's eyes filled with tears, she attempted to laugh but it miserably failed. "Okay, Mum, I really want to see you soon, I hope you get better. I love you so much,"

"I love you too, sweetheart. Please be safe, don't do anything too stupid and I've got to relax. I'll see you soon. Love you."

"Bye, mum." replied Clary, ending the telephone call. She didn't want to hear anymore.

_Yup, just great. Today had gone so well, detentions at school... my mother at hospital... My god, how can my day get any better?_ She opened the cupboard and took out her favourite cereal, cocopops. This was sad, cereal for dinner, but she doesn't know what to eat. She can't cook either. She took out milk from the fridge and emptied the box of cocopops into her bowl. If only her mother was here, she could be having something like her specially made pasta, delicious. But no, she can't make anything and has to eat cereal. She groaned and poured the milk into her bowl full of cocopops. She grabbed a spoon from the kitchen drawers and an apple from the fruitbowl near the sink and made her way upstairs to eat.

She started eating, it wasn't that bad. It was a unique dinner, but nothing special. She ate in silence, but her mind wasn't quite 'silent', many thoughts were in her head. Too much worries, and too much fears. _But at least I know she's okay. _She ate slowly, replaying the earlier phone call in her mind over and over again. It was amazing how the day started with detentions at school and ended with her mother in hospital and Clary eating cereal for dinner. Today wasn't exactly a normal day. Clary sighed. She almost finished her cereal, almost done but not yet.

Her friends at school were really fun to hang out with, she was looking forward to seeing them after school today, but unfortunately she decided to not go. _Ah, crap._ Jace was going to fail the assignment tomorrow, because she couldn't come over to study. She laughed at the thought of him tomorrow in class; all clueless and begging the teacher for the whole period for help. _Oh well, He'll just have to try his best tomorrow, because I'm not going to school. _She finished her cocopops and pushed the bowl aside on her desk; too tired to put it in the kitchen sink. She slipped into her warm, comfy bed, remembering her whole 'unbelievingly, fantastic day.' Her mind focused on one question, _How is tomorrow going to turn out? _Too tired to think any further, her eyelids closed and she fell asleep, without her mother, for once, saying goodnight to her.

* * *

**Oh my god! And that's chapter 3... I totally squealed when this chapter was finisheddd, and I hope most of you guys liked this, Chapter 4 will be out soon, promiseee.**

- Yes, There maybe some spelling mistakes in the story.

- Izzy and Jace's email addresses; I totally made them up.

And now I should totally stop typing cause I'm tired as :(

And I should also stop saying totally. -.-

**--- I-YourAngel**


	4. Chapter 4: Surprises

**Fourth chapter: Surprises**

* * *

It was noon. The sun hid behind the grey clouds, tree leaves floated down as the wind blew and slowly died down. The park was quiet; no one was on the playgrounds. Clary sat on a bench, humming to random music on her iPod. The wind picked up again, and Clary's fiery red hair flared behind her, it was cold and she couldn't believe that she was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. She regretted not attending school today; it was hell boring out here, alone. She made new friends on her first day of college, in Australia. Her mother had told Clary not to worry about her, but how could she _not_worry. Only Simon could make her forget worries and give her joy. She didn't know what to do today, she didn't feel like going to school or even doing her favourite thing; sketching. She looked at her watch, hoping time would go faster. It was only twelve, three more hours till Isabelle, Alec and Jace come back from school. Maybe she could visit their house, enjoy her time there and try forgetting her mother's injuries like what she told Clary to do. She opened up 'Doodle jump' on her iPod; it's a game where there is a monster called 'doodler' (which is you.) and the aim of the game is to jump as high as you can, every jump that is made earns you points. Clary absolutely loved the game. It's addicting, fun and easy to play, but what she loves more about it, is that every time you play it, time goes by _fast._

* * *

"No way Isabelle I'm not going in there." I shouted, turning around, avoiding her face and crossing my arms. No chance I was going to walk into the science lab.

"Why not?" said Isabelle behind me,

_Umm..._ "Well, you see... yesterday when we were in there... I kinda ... Teacher kinda... let me and Clary... time to study for the assignment and well she was suppose to come over yesterday to our place and yeah it didn't really go well." I replied, still not looking at Isabelle.

**"**You idiot, that's the most _lamest_ excuse to not attend class."

"No it's not, I'm not going in there, Miss Hill is going to kill me for not studying... You go; I'm going to wag..." I trailed off, already starting to walk away, and then I felt a strong tug on my back, I fell back landing on my back, but managed to hold my books. I felt myself being lifted and dragged back, into the direction of the classroom. I tried my best holding my books so they wouldn't fall_. _"Isabelle! Stop it! Let me go!" I said it anyway, she wasn't going to let go.

"Why, hello Jace and Isabelle, great timing, we were just about to start class." It was a familiar voice, He knew whose voice it was. He could feel that 'great timing' was definitely sarcasm.

Isabelle dropped him onto the floor and he turned around, facing the teacher. "Oops."

"Detention, both of you. For being ten minutes late, now back to your desks." Said the teacher, angrily, making him and Isabelle heading to their desks quickly. They sat down and started talking, not realising the whole class was silent and waiting for the teacher's instructions.

"See Isabelle, look what you've done, I would have been perfectly wagging school right now. But noooo, someone dragged me here and now I'm in detention with the person who I hate." I said as we sat down in our desks. Isabelle giggled.

"Well, I'm sorry. But if I told mum that you were wagging, she would kill you twice, which is more bad than this teacher killing you, and besides, I'm sure you'll have so much fun with this assessment. I mean who wouldn't?" She bursted out laughing. Her laugh was terrible. He could have died from her 'kookaburra' laugh and it wasn't funny.

"Whatever, Someone here laughs like a kookaburra." I replied back, calmly and keeping my cool.

"What was that?" She poked me with her finger in my chest. _Ouch._

"I said... Someone here laughs like a kookaburra." She poked me again right in the same spot.

"I know what you said idiot, I don't laugh like a kookaburra."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, why?"

"Let's see... Someone just laughed twenty seconds ago, sounding like a kookaburra, and that person doesn't even know that she sounds like one... are you sure your okay? Or do you really need to get your brain checked, Miss Kookaburra?" said Jace, knowing her sister would flip.

"You idiot, I'm going to kill you right... now." Said Isabelle already standing up with her fist ready to attack. _Oo, acting tough._"Ahem, I think you two should save that fight for later, you have wasted too much time arguing and the class is sick of it. I shall extend your detention time if you don't be quiet immediately." _Uh oh, that didn't sound good. _Isabelle sat down and we looked at the teacher.

"Um... Yeah sorry Miss," I said, giving Isabelle a hard look. The whole class started laughing out loud, he didn't know what was so funny about that. _Oh well._"Enough, now class get back to your work I've just handed it out and I will talk to Isabelle and Jace about their disgusting behaviours." Miss Hill made her way to our desk and yelled at us.

"Now how many times do I have to tell you not to be late? You two are a disgrace to the class, one more time late to class and you guys will have a day of community service, packed with picking up rubbish, cleaning the toilets and wiping off bubblegum from the desks. Do you two understand?" shouted Miss Hill, her voice was so loud, that it could've been possible to be heard from across the whole school.

"Yes, Miss Hill." I said along with Isabelle. The teacher nodded and turned to Isabelle, "Now, Isabelle, I know you have done the assessment yesterday and there's a sheet on my desk with the instructions on what I want you to do next." Isabelle stood up without a word and walked off, leaving the teacher to face me. "Now I believe you have studied for the assessment?"

_Oh great._ "Oh yeah, about that Miss... I didn't really...study... because," I looked her face, she wasn't happy. I carried on to what I was saying. "Because I-"

"No excuses! Not good enough, Jace, and you know it." said Miss Hill, interrupting him. She still had more to say. "Since you haven't studied, it is an auto fail and now go get the sheet on my desk and follow the instructions. Not good enough, Jace. Not good enough." She shook her head and walked away. It all happened so quickly. He got a F. A big fat dumb F. Because he didn't study – with Clary. And he was going to blame it all on her when he finds her. She was a really unique girl, very distant. She didn't talk much about herself, which really made him want to know more about her. Too bad she couldn't come over to his house yesterday, and that reminded him; why couldn't she come over? It was a shame; he was looking forward to seeing her.

"Jace Lightwood! Why haven't you gotten your sheet off my table yet?" yelled the teacher, "I want you to start now or you will be behind everyone else!"

Jace stood up and pushed his chair in, walking up to Miss Hill's desk. He had a feeling this was going to be a long and awful class.

* * *

She got up from the bench closing her game of doodle jump. She played it so many times and its magic worked; time went by fast, although it only felt like she played it for an hour she really played it for three hours. She walked back to her house, unlocked the front door, walked in and slammed the door shut behind her before sprinting to her bedroom. She fell backwards onto her bed and relaxed. The house was quiet; she could only hear her own breathing. She hopped up and opened her wardrobe. Her clothes were neatly packed inside by her mother, she picked out a light grey coloured jacket and some skinny jeans. She changed and headed outside. It was still cold and chilly, Clary pulled up her hood, covering her hair so the wind wouldn't mess it up. She walked out of her street, turning right – away from the park, she saw a sign 'Avalon St.' Indicating that she was going the right way. It was Jace's street. Even though Jace, Isabelle and Alec were only friends with her for a short time, she knew she had found her place in their group and she was loving it. Number sixteen was Jace's house number... She walked past fourteen and then she stopped at the house after it. She gasped, it was beautiful. The front garden was spacious with nicely cut grass. Their black BMW car parked on their driveway. The scent of roses hanged in the air as well as in the bushes near the front door as she moved closer to the one storey house.

She knocked on the door, wondering who would open it. The door slowly opened, and there stood Jace. His hair was messy, he wore the same clothes the day she met him; school uniform. His golden eyes stared at her. "Clary?"

"Hey, look... I'm sorry I couldn't come over yesterday and about the assessment I'm really sor-" Jace placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "It's okay, come in." Clary took her shoes off, revealing her pink socks. "Nice socks." said Jace. Clary's cheeks flared and heated up.

"Thanks." _She just had to wear these socks today._

"Haha, no problem." He gave her a wink and led her in, she took a look around the house, his house was so _neat, pretty. _"I wasn't expecting you to come." said Jace, as we walked past his kitchen.

"I'm sorry, just had an awful long day. Decided to meet some people like you, Isabelle or Alec... Anyways where are they? House is really quiet." She replied, also wondering where Jace was taking her to. They passed a couple of bedrooms until Jace stopped at a door. He opened it before replying.

"My mum, Izzy and Alec went out shopping and I'm not really the shopping type." He grinned and beckoned her to come inside the room, "This is my bedroom, I guess we could sit here and relax."

Clary sat on his bed, while he went ahead and opened the windows, letting the cool breeze come took a look around his bedroom, his desk looked similiar to her's but it wasn't pink, it was black. The carpet was fluffy white with no stains. A small glass display cabinet was next to his window. She got up and moved closer trying to see what was in it, she discovered it was filled with trophies. "You play a lot of sport." she said, carefully studying the trophies; one had a person spinning a basketball with one finger with the words 'Best player of 2009' written below.

"Yeah, I know I'm pretty good at every sport. How about you?" he asked, sitting down on his bed. "I bet you might have some skill at something."

"Nah, I really don't. I'm not the sporting type."

He chuckled, "Oh really? You look like someone that can do good in cheerleading."

She laughed, _totally not. _She sat next to him on the bed,"Whoa seriously? Cheerleading isn't a sport."

"It is, our school has lessons, I'll tell Izzy that you can do it with her. You will do it perfectly." He smiled, proud at what he just said.

Clary gave Jace a little shove, "You wouldn't do that, or else I'll attempt to steal one of your precious trophies."

He laughed, "Jealous that I have heaps, are we?"

She pretended _not_ to be, "Nope, I could easily get one myself_." Not_.

"If that is what you think, how many sports do you play by the way?

_Oh no. _"Um... None."

"Yup, you can definitely get some." He grinned, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Oh, shut up."

She saw a photo on his desk in a very beautiful frame with the name 'Jace' on the top. She jumped up from the bed and took a few steps closer to examine it. A baby with short blonde shaggy hair was carried by a man, who looked identical to Jace like he was now. "Is this your father?" she asked, although already knowing that the answer would be yes, the man in the photo was an exact copy of Jace.

"Oh, that. Yeah, he was my father. He died when I was three." said Jace, almost sounding like he had no emotion.

"Sorry I had to bring that up, I understand." She said, tracing her finger around the swirls on the frame and wondering if she should tell him about her past.

"You understand?" He said. Clary turned around and looked at him. His eyes were full of curiosity.

She nodded, "My father also died, when I was five." She looked down at her feet, it was the first time she had told someone that, someone else besides Simon; and she had only known Jace for a short time, but she had a feeling, that she could trust him and share a piece of herself.

Jace sighed, "I don't remember my father's face, all I have here is a photo. I don't really miss him much. Do you?" Once again, his face was blank, he wasn't emotional when he said those words, and she knew he was telling the truth.

She thought about his question, before saying, "No, I really don't miss him either, but I really wanted to know him, my mum doesn't talk much about him." And like Jace, she only had a photo to remind herself about her father, she didn't remembered his face nor remembered his voice. Her eyes looked around the room again, and she noticed a bean chair at the corner of his room. She sat down, trying to comfort herself.

"Do you have any brothers and sisters?" asked Jace,

"Nope, I live with my mum, she and I moved here from New York."

"Wow, that's so far away!" He smiled. "Welcome to the Land down under."

Clary raised her brows. "What is that suppose to mean?"

He flashed his grin. "Not good enough missy, you need to get use to Australian language."

"I thought Australia was Australia, not Land down under, Who the hell says that?"

"You know not enough. Everyone says that."

"Whatever."

"It's a colloquialism."

"Whatever."

"I'm going to eat snags tonight."

"What?"

He laughed, "Australian colloquialism for a sausage."

Clary groaned, "I knew that."

He shook his head. "Of course you did."

Clary looked out the window, the sky was getting dark. "I should go home."

Jace frowned. "Because I annoyed you?"

"Of course not, its getting late." And it was true, she wasn't trying to avoid him. She wanted to talk more about herself, which she hasn't done in ages, but nah, she decided to try it a different time. It was getting late and she was hungry.

"Okay, I'll lead you out, follow me."

They walked out of the room and Jace walked her to the door. She knelt down and started putting her shoes on. "I'm surprised Isabelle and Alec aren't home yet. Do they really like shopping?" she asked.

"Oh Izzy loves shopping, Alec hates it though, but he goes cause Iz told mum he needs better fashion and mum agreed so unlucky."

"Nice, and you don't go because you have good fashion?" said Clary, laughing. She tightened up her shoe laces and hopped up.

"Yes, but you have to admit, my fashion is really stunning." He chuckled unlocking the door.

"Hmm... Sure." She winked and made her way out.

He smiled, she had admited it. "Wait, Clary." He said, making her turn around. "Do you want to watch me play basketball tomorrow? Izzy will be there too, she likes watching me play. And you could too. My mum could pick you up at your house and we could all go together. How's that?"

Without hesitation she replied. "Okay, I could come."

"That's awesome, be right back." And he raced off, Clary stood there on the path, confused. He came back seconds later. "Care to write down your address?" Said Jace, gently offering her a pen and a small piece of paper. She smiled and took both of them and started writing down her address.

"Here you go, good idea, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Laters, Clary, Izzy is going to be one exciting monkey once I tell her this."

They both laughed. "See ya, Jace." She turned around and walked away. She heard the door close behind her. Her visit to Jace was enjoyable. She liked it. Her friends were very fun to be around with. She walked back to her house and her stomach growled. She sighed at the thought of her dinner tonight. She couldn't cook, so it was another night eating cereal.

* * *

He closed the door shut in front of him and made his way back to his room. He couldn't believe he had just told her to come to his basketball training, he had never asked anyone to come before, but he trusted her. Even though he had only known her for a while. _Isabelle is going to go bananas when she hears about this, she would love the idea. _Secretly, he also did. It would be nice to let someone else see him play instead of always the same people; Alec, Isabelle, Magnus and his mother. He heard a knock on the door and rushed out to answer it.

"Hello, Jace" said her mother, Maryse as she stepped in with Isabelle and Alec behind her. Isabelle smiled at him and Alec stared at Jace, His hands carried five bags, overflowing with clothes. He groaned, he was exhausted.

"I hate shopping so much." said Alec weakly,

"Haha, bad fashion." whispered Jace, making Alec groan more.

"Don't worry Alec, I'll give you a break tomorrow." said Isabelle, giggling.

"Enough! Stop teasing poor Alec." Yelled Maryse, but Isabelle and Jace just kept laughing.

He made his way back into his bedroom and sat on his bean chair. Strangely, it was still warm. But he knew why. He couldn't wait till tomorrow; more fun. He relaxed for a few minutes before standing up to closed the window. As he closed it, he thought about how fun it would be at basketball training tomorrow; with him, Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus.

* * *

**LOL, Okay, that's chapter 4. I'm so horrible at updates. I hope this chapter is okay :). I'll do my best to update the next one, but I can't promise that it would be fast! -.-"**

**-I-YourAngel :o**


End file.
